Recommencer
by Sharleen-Rose
Summary: La Guerre Sainte contre Hadès s'est terminée avec la disparition de tous les chevaliers d'or. Alors qu'ils devraient être morts, deux chevaliers se réveillent dans la troisième Maison du Sanctuaire. Saurontils affronter le passé et saisirent une seconde c


Titre : Recommencer

Auteur : Sharleen-Rose

Disclaimer : Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen de m'approprier les personnages. A ce jour, ils sont encore la propriété de Kurumada.

Résumé : La Guerre Sainte contre Hadès s'est terminée avec la disparition de tous les chevaliers d'or. Alors qu'ils devraient être morts, deux chevaliers se réveillent paisiblement dans la troisième maison du Sanctuaire. Sauront-ils affronter le passé et saisirent une seconde chance ?

Mot de l'auteur : C'est ma première fic sur Saint Seiya. Un petit OS sans prétention dédié aux Saints des Gémeaux qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. C'est un peu mélo, et pas mal psycho, je préfère prévenir (vue la personnalité des persos, on pouvait s'y attendre…). J'envisage peut-être un autre OS qui pourrait être une suite… Hum…Enfin si vous avez pas fuit avant la fin. Bonne lecture.

**Recommencer**

Il sentait quelque chose de dur et de froid sous son corps. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et l'image floue de ce qui semblait un temple lui apparue dans l'obscurité. Après quelques secondes, sa vue s'éclaircit et il tourna doucement la tête sur le côté pour analyser l'environnement. Il ne vit rien d'autre que l'étendue des dalles froides sur lesquelles il était allongé et les colonnes qui soutenaient l'immense maison. Il était au Sanctuaire. Que faisait-il ici ? Il devait être mort…

Un frisson lui traversa l'échine et il réalisa qu'il était torse nu sur le sol glacial. Il se redressa légèrement sur les coudes, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à la semi-pénombre. Une bourrasque de vent tiède s'engouffra à l'intérieur soulevant les courtes mèches bleues qui encadraient son visage. Il referma les yeux et laissa cette douce caresse le réchauffer. Revigoré par l'odeur maternelle de la mer et celle des oliviers, il se redressa complètement sur les fesses, toujours un peu abasourdi. Regardant dehors, il vit les étoiles qui s'effaçaient une à une du firmament. Le soleil pointerait bientôt à l'horizon.

Kanon échappa un soupir de contentement et laissa errer son regard dans le grand hall du temple. Rapidement, il se figea et sa vague sérénité se troubla. Au centre du temple se dressait fièrement l'armure d'or des Gémeaux. Elle brillait froidement, reflétant l'ombre ambiante de la demeure. A ces simples reflets ombreux, Kanon devinait la fraîcheur du métal. L'armure semblait endormie. Il aurait pourtant suffi de la toucher du bout des doigts…

Doucement les premiers rayons du jour pénétrèrent l'entrée du temple, sans parvenir encore jusqu'à lui. Alors, il remarqua enfin le corps massif qui était étendu dans la pénombre, de l'autre côté de l'armure. Ses longs cheveux s'étalaient sur le sol jusqu'à ses genoux en irrégulières vagues azurées.

« Saga…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

De là où il se trouvait Kanon ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage, mais il avait instinctivement reconnu son jumeau dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. L'incompréhension et le trouble s'emparèrent de lui à nouveau. Que faisaient-ils dans la Maison des Gémeaux ? N'étaient-ils pas morts en Hadès? Son cœur s'accéléra imperceptiblement lorsqu'il vit son frère remuer la main et se réveiller à son tour.

---------------

Saga se redressa subitement, comme on se réveille d'un affreux cauchemar. Les yeux écarquillés et hagards, les cheveux en désordre. Son esprit s'apaisa en reconnaissant l'endroit où il était.

Son ancien temple.

Immédiatement ses yeux furent attirés par l'armure qui trônait noblement en son centre, mais ils ne s'y arrêtèrent qu'une demi-seconde avant d'accrocher instantanément le regard luisant face de lui.

« Kanon… »

Ce nouveau murmure brisa le silence, emplissant tout le hall du sol au plafond et faisant vibrer le métal de l'armure au passage.

Assis à dix mètres l'un de l'autre, ils se dévisageaient au travers de l'armure, comme on observe son reflet dans un miroir sans le reconnaître. Saga serra les poings, puis rouvrit ses mains, plusieurs fois sans y croire vraiment. Comment était-ce possible qu'il soit vivant ?

Revenant à son frère, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, il sentit tout à coup le poids de sa vie lui tomber sur les épaules. Kanon l'observait dans l'attente, oscillant entre étonnement et méfiance. Il ferma les yeux plusieurs secondes, puis les rouvrit pour vérifier. Son frère était toujours là, le côté de son visage éclairé par les rayons naissants du soleil. Alors Saga réalisa et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

---------------

Il avait imaginé se réveiller au fin fond des Enfers, noyé dans le Styx, et subir pour l'éternité le châtiment infernal réservé traîtres, que même son dernier sacrifice contre Rhadamanthe n'aurait pu empêcher. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul face à celui qu'il avait à la fois le plus aimé et le plus maudit de son existence. Etait-ce une nouvelle plaisanterie des dieux ?

Treize ans.

Treize ans qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Son jumeau. C'était presque la moitié de sa vie. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il devait se réjouir de ces retrouvailles inopinées.

Alors, il attendait…

Saga était visiblement tout aussi étonné que lui de se réveiller en sa compagnie. Ou plutôt, de se réveiller tout court.

Le rideau noir de la nuit avait fait place au léger voile rose-orangé d'un jour nouveau. L'armure des Gémeaux se mit soudain à scintiller doucement sous les rayons de lumières qui l'enveloppaient. Kanon s'étira pour mettre fin à ce silence et cette immobilité qui le mettait maintenant mal à l'aise. Il se leva et dirigea ses pas au seuil de la maison. Devant lui s'étirait la plaine déserte du sanctuaire avec en contre-bas la Maison du Taureau et plus bas encore celle du Bélier, dont le toit avait disparu, laissant place à des ruines. Il laissa ses yeux courir le long des escaliers de pierres, puis les ferma pour offrir encore son visage à la brise parfumée de Grèce.

« Je devrais être mort »

Sa voix résonna étrangère à ses propres oreilles, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis des siècles. Une autre voix lui répondit.

« Je suis mort aussi »

Les deux voix platoniques emplirent la haute salle et leur écho se répercuta dans l'armure. Elle se mit à briller avec chaleur et vibrer finement. Kanon se retourna pour observer le phénomène et Saga se leva à son tour. Progressivement, le halo lumineux disparut et l'armure s'immobilisa comme avant.

« Elle se réveille en même temps que son propriétaire, fit Kanon, un hésitant sourire sur le visage.

« Merci de me l'avoir renvoyée »

Encore une fois, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Les uns pleins d'une reconnaissance mélancolique, les autres d'une tendresse sauvage.

« Elle est à toi, répondit-il en se détournant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de toute façon… »

Oui, il avait renvoyé son armure à son jumeau pour qu'il puisse détruire le Mur des lamentations avec ses autres frères d'arme. Oui, il s'était retrouvé nu devant Rhadamanthe, mais que lui importait qu'il meure, s'il emportait avec lui le plus puissant juge des Enfers.

Saga flottait dans cette étrange atmosphère, douce et lumineuse, mais aussi distante et irréelle. Aucun d'eux ne semblait animé par le froid ou l'animosité. Il y avait juste cette distance… Sans s'en rendre compte, il entreprit de la franchir, au moins physiquement. Il s'avança vers lui lentement. Il s'avança jusqu'à apparaître en pleine lumière près de lui.

Kanon ne détourna pas les yeux du paysage, mais il tressaillit sensiblement lorsqu'il sentit la main de son frère se poser sur son épaule. Ce geste n'était ni hostile, ni bienveillant. Simplement déterminé. Il jeta un regard vaguement interrogateur à son frère, qui lui répondit d'une voix ferme.

« Il faut monter au palais »

Saga retira aussitôt sa main et lui tourna le dos pour se mettre en route.

« Attends ! »

L'ainé se stoppa aussi net à la voix de son frère et se retourna. Le silence se réinstalla à nouveau, mais différent. Les deux frères, parfaite image l'un de l'autre, s'observaient tout juste séparés par la distance d'un bras. Le temps filait doucement et le vent souffla soudain en rafale dans le dos de Saga, soulevant son épaisse chevelure. Il secouait les rares arbres autour d'eux, malmenant les branchages, arrachant des feuilles. Leur interminable chevelure suivait ces mouvements comme des vagues et s'emmêlait dans tous les sens.

Ils ne bougeaient pourtant toujours pas. Zeus pouvait foudroyer le Sanctuaire ou Poséidon l'avaler dans la mer, rien n'aurait interrompu ce curieux dialogue silencieux.

Saga interrogeait silencieusement son frère. Au fond de lui, il aurait préféré attendre avant de discuter. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à remuer le passé. Mais peut-être l'occasion ne se représenterait plus comme maintenant. Il avait regretté tant de fois de ne pas pouvoir réparer les méfaits commis contre son frère. Il n'espérait même plus pouvoir vivre cet instant un jour.

Kanon ne quittait pas des yeux son jumeau, le front légèrement plissé par une inquiétude mal identifiée. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Il avait des choses à lui dire. Mais maintenant rivé à son propre reflet, sa bouche refusait de s'ouvrir. Il sentit une violente bourrasque lui fouetter le visage et soulever les mèches devant ses yeux. Il ne savait plus s'il avait chaud ou s'il avait froid.

Les secondes s'égrenaient toujours. Saga ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Alors, sans s'y attendre, il sentit.

Il sentit le cosmos impérieux, mais bridé, de Kanon s'intensifier lentement et l'approcher précautionneusement. Un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage et il répondit instantanément à son appel. C'était une réponse quasi automatique, presque physiologique. Il amplifia à son tour son cosmos, tout doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent. Aussitôt, une vague de chaleur déferla sur eux, chargée de souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'enfance. Il était loin ce temps, où ils se serraient fraternellement l'un contre l'autre les soirs pour dormir, où ils s'encourageaient et se consolaient l'un l'autre sans se soucier de qui porterait l'armure d'or. L'affection qu'ils s'étaient témoigné avait fait l'unité en eux. Comment cela avait-il pu changer ? Quand est ce qu'ils avaient perdu cela ?

Leurs cosmos commençaient à se pénétrer avec hésitation, comme des doigts que l'on croise, mais décroise aussitôt, pour les recroiser l'instant d'après. Ils gardaient la prudence, se réfrénant pour ne pas se livrer totalement à la merci de l'autre.

Saga sentit son corps s'agiter et exprimer le désir de se rapprocher, comme s'ils étaient aimantés. L'agitation gagna son cœur devant cette réaction physique inattendue. Son corps appelait Kanon de toutes ses forces comme si la nature reprenait soudainement un droit oublié. Un droit qu'il avait fait taire. Inconsciemment, il cherchait le lien invisible qui les avait tenu liés pendant leur enfance et le début de leur adolescence. Il le retrouva sans peine, intact et plus épais encore. Les Dieux savent pourtant tout ce qu'il avait tenté pour le rompre par le passé.

Lorsque la dualité du bien et du mal avait pris place en lui, il avait refusé de la voir. Avait alors débutée une lutte douloureuse contre ce frère qui contrairement avait pleinement acceptée l'ombre en lui. Il n'avait plus reconnu son jumeau. Il avait été obligé de l'affronter pour couper ce cordon invisible qui les liait. Cela avait été la seule solution, sinon lui aussi aurait été damné.

Peine perdue…

Il avait beau eu se dissocier de lui, le haïr, le faire disparaître…Cela avait été en vain, car en cela déjà le mal avait gagné sur lui.

Saga réalisait parfaitement aujourd'hui que ce qui l'avait poussé à faire disparaître son jumeau n'était rien d'autre que le reflet qu'il lui renvoyait du propre démon qu'il dissimulait en lui et que son orgueil se refusait à avouer, alors que son frère, lui, l'affichait sans retenue.

Ce mal était apparu chez Kanon plus violemment et peut-être plus avant, car on lui avait donné bien plus tôt des raisons de s'exprimer et de s'épanouir. L'incompréhension et l'injustice qu'il avait dû ressentir de ne pouvoir revêtir l'armure des Gémeaux étaient en tout points semblables à celles qui l'avaient étreint, lui, lorsque le Grand Pope avait choisi Aioros comme successeur, jetant à bas tous ses espoirs et levant le voile sur des ambitions inavouées.

Il avait ensuite capitulé et cédé au démon. Il l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts, lui laissant toute la place. Il avait condamné son frère, sa seule famille, à une mort atroce. Mais lui aussi avait sombré.

Après la mort de son ami Aioros, commandité par lui-même, et l'assassinat de Shion, perpétré de ses propres mains, l'horreur lui avait fait reprendre ses esprits et il avait commencé un long et pénible combat contre le monstre qui l'habitait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer. Il avait choisi de prendre ses responsabilités et de répondre aux obligations de la charge qu'il s'était lui-même attribué en assassinant le Grand Pope.

Toutes ces années, il avait été rongé par le mal, puis les remords qui l'avaient remplacé. Il avait finalement trouvé la paix dans le pardon d'Athéna et l'expiation dans la mort.

Kanon n'était en rien responsable de ses erreurs. Cependant, il lui en avait voulu d'avoir cédé si facilement. Son jumeau avait suivi son propre chemin de perdition et il en était revenu. Il avait combattu Hadès dans les rangs d'Athéna, pour la justice. Il était bel et bien revenu. Rien ne pouvait exprimer la joie et la fierté qu'il en avait ressenties. Ils s'étaient battus, leurs âmes côte à côte, en communion. Ils étaient morts, cette fois utilement et pour une juste cause.

---------------

Kanon avait senti son jumeau répondre paisiblement à son cosmos, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Le cosmos de Saga était incomparable. Doux et puissant. Il avait quelque chose de magnétique. Ce fascinant charisme expliquait facilement l'admiration que tous lui avaient vouée très tôt. Il l'avait tant envié, lui qui devait rester dans l'ombre, pâle doublure dont l'existence même n'était connue de personne.

L'armure d'or avait choisi Saga comme porteur. Et elle avait sûrement eu raison. Qu'aurait-il été capable de faire à l'époque avec entre les mains une armure aussi puissante et des projets aussi monstrueux. C'était lui qui avait suggéré à son frère de tuer le Grand Pope pour prendre sa place, c'était lui qui l'avait persuadé de tuer la réincarnation de la déesse, Athéna lui pardonne. Saga aurait-il eu l'idée tout seul ? Probablement oui.

Mais Saga n'avait jamais eu le désir mégalomaniaque de conquérir le monde et de régner sur lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait provoqué la guerre entre le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et le Royaume sous-marin. Combien de sang avait-il eu sur les mains avant de comprendre qu'il devait la vie à la déesse sur laquelle il s'acharnait. Elle l'avait sauvé de la prison sous-marine où son frère l'avait condamné. Sans se lasser, elle l'avait préservé de la mort jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. Après tout le mal qu'il avait fait…

L'amour d'Athéna avait lavé son cœur et la guerre contre Hadès lui avait donné l'occasion de se racheter par le sacrifice de sa vie. L'armure des Gémeaux lui avait rendu justice, en le reconnaissant comme son nouveau porteur. La revêtir une seule fois et de bon droit avait suffi à éteindre ce désir dont il pensait qu'il ne serait jamais légitimement assouvi. Mais il avait aussi compris que l'armure était à Saga et il la lui avait rendu sans hésitation.

Le vent retomba net sur la troisième Maison et s'enfuit courir plus haut sur la colline du Sanctuaire. Unis par l'aura dorée qui les entourait, les deux frères échangeaient leurs souvenirs. Leurs émotions, leurs sentiments transitaient par ce lien de nouveau solidement établi entre eux. Il y avait l'amertume et la souffrance. Il y avait aussi la ferme volonté de se racheter à n'importe quel prix.

Saga entendit la voix de Kanon résonner dans sa tête.

_« Je regrette »_

Saga rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait maintenus fermé pour faire barrage à ses larmes. Devant lui, son frère pleurait silencieusement comme un enfant.

« Je regrette tellement… »

« Kanon…Ce n'est pas à toi d'être pardonné » Il étouffa un sanglot « J'ai essayé de te tuer… »

Aucun mot ne put résister à cette tension émotionnelle. Leurs cosmos bridés explosèrent et se fondèrent irrésistiblement. Saga sentait leur chaleur le traverser de toutes parts en se mêlant. Elle fut rapidement dépassée par la brûlante présence du corps de Kanon contre le sien. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui et le pressa plus fort encore contre son torse nu. Sur ses joues coulaient des larmes dont il ignorait s'il s'agissait des siennes ou bien de celles de son frère qui avait la joue collée à son visage. Il se sentait étrangement bien. Heureux. Complet. Ils avaient recréé le cocon du ventre maternel.

Après un long moment, l'intensité de leur cosmos descendit progressivement pour redevenir normal. Une fois éteints, ils se détachèrent sans un mot, juste assez pour se voir dans les yeux de l'autre.

Tout était dit.

Il ne restait plus qu'à vivre. Certains disent que le temps perdu ne se rattrape jamais. Les erreurs du passé ne seront jamais effacées, mais tant qu'il restera un peu de vie, on pourra toujours pardonner… Et recommencer.

**FIN**

Celui qui me dira que ce n'est pas une fin…Je lui dirai qu'il a raison lol.

A part ça, j'espère que ça aura plu à quelque uns (unes). Et même si ça vous plait pas, vous avez le droit de me le dire. C'est pas ce qui m'empêchera de récidiver plus tard… Ma devise c'est de faire toujours pire la prochaine fois lol.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Bisou

S-R


End file.
